


Shattered

by faithfreedom



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horrorish, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfreedom/pseuds/faithfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When four kids are murdered at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a chain of horrific events start to commence. With the help of the new security guard and the Puppet, Freddy, Foxy, Chika and Bonnie realise that they can be free. Will they get what they want or will they forever be trapped in the suits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!! Here’s a brand new FNAF fanfiction for you!! This is my AU and focus’s mostly on the lore but doesn’t follow it exactly. I made some of it up. Also I have four OC’s called Anthony West also known as Tony (7), Jake Smith (10), Westley West (9) and Tawny Harlow (5)  I hope you all like it!   
> I Don’t own Five Nights At Freddy’s! I just love the games!!

Anthony West also known as Tony, Jake Smith, Westley West and Tawny Harlow sat around a round table at their favourite restaurant, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria eating a pizza while their parents conversed at their own table. The group watched the animatronics singing happily until Tawny needed to use the bathroom.   
“Jaaake!” Tawny whined, tugging at Jake’s sweater.   
“What do you want Tawny?” Jake asked, looking down at the little girl.  
“I gotta go to the bathroom.” Tawny wined again, tugging on his sleeve some more.  
“Go bug your mom.” Jake said, brushing her off. The little girl crawled off her stool and ran to her mother.  
“Mommy. Can I go to the bathroom?” She asked, crawling onto her lap.  
“Of course sweetie. Go tell Jake to take you.” She said, giving her daughter a kiss. Tawny nodded and ran back to the group of boys who were arguing over who was better.  
“Foxy is the best of course!” Tony said, happily. “Cuz my hair is the same colour!”   
“Nu-uh! Bonnie is the best cuz he’s a bunny!” Westley boasted.  
“We all know Freddy is the best guys!” Jake said matter-of-factly.   
“She said to get you guys to come with me.” Tawny said. “Chika is the best. She’s a chicken!”  
“Fine. We’ll take you to the bathroom.” Jake said, turning to Westley and Tony. “Come on guys, let’s take Tawny to the bathroom.” The kids walked over to the bathroom and let Tawny run inside. The three boys stood outside the door and tried to get a good look at the animatronics who were singing their favourite song and moving around on the stage. When Tawny stepped out of the bathroom, the kids started to go back to the dining area when they were stopped by a large yellow animatronic.   
“Bonnie!” Tawny yelled and ran to the large robot. She looked up into its yellow eyes and felt the cold golden coloured metal. The metal robot waved for the kids to follow and started walking to the end of the hall. The four kids curiously followed the robot into the back room noticing the room was pitch black and the door closed and locked behind them.   
“London Bridge is falling down…” They were stricken with fear when a single light flashed on in the middle of the room and the bonnie suit was limp in the light, like the life was sucked out of it. “…falling down, falling down…” Tawny’s scream cut the silence and she dropped to the floor, her neck sliced open.   
“Tawny!” Jake screamed. “…London Bridge is falling down…” Westley’s scream of pain came next. Jake and Tony turned to see Westley gasping for air and his hands trying to stop the blood that was pouring from the hole in his neck. “…My fair lady…” Tony held back a sob when Jake collapsed, his neck cut open like Tawny’s was. “London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down...” The last thing Tony could remember was a burning pain that erupted in his stomach and his own pain filled scream before the world faded to black and the life left his body. “…London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…”  
oOo  
Standing above the four dead children was a man in a purple security guard outfit, a knife still dripping blood in his hand and a maniacal smile spread across his face. He pulled out a mop and a change of clothes, mopping up the blood and put the bodies on a mat he stored in that room for this very reason. Then he changed out of his bloody clothes and into a fresh pair. He then left the room, locking it behind him and went back to his post. He erased the video feed and waited until night when he could dispose the bodies somewhere.  
oOo  
Near the time of closing, a group of mothers and one father came to his door in a panic. They claimed that their children were missing (Probably the kids he murdered hours ago) and they wanted to check the video feed.   
The purple man agreed and pulled up the footage around the time the parents last saw their kids. They watched the kids leave the bathroom and go towards the dining room before disappearing suddenly, a skip in the tape caused the screen to go black before the video turned back to normal. The mother’s sobs filled the room.   
They thought their kids were kidnapped and someone tampered with the tapes to erase the footage. The police were going to be called in the morning to investigate but for now the mothers and father were told to go home and file a missing person’s report to the police.   
Once everyone was gone and the Purple man was left alone, he turned the cameras off and started making his way down the hall. He opened the door to the secret room, taking the four bodies and dragging them to the show stage. He opened up the robots mouths and stuffed one kid in each until one kid was left. That one he would stuff into the Foxy suit. He dragged the last body to the Pirates Cove and pulled Foxy out. Then he opened Foxy’s long jaw and stuffed the last kid into the suit.   
The man smiled and pet Foxy’s face fondly before wrapping up the mat so he could take it outside and burn it. He then buried the ashes and went back inside to spray air freshener around the whole place and cleaned up the animatronics, wiping any blood that was left on them and wiped all the fingerprints from the knife and the Springtrap suit. He then went back to his post and turned the cameras back on, finished his shift and went home to get some sleep before he had to come back.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Five Nights at Freddys! 

A couple days later, Jake opened his eyes to find himself on the stage at Freddy’s Fazbear’s Pizza. He looked to his left to find Chika and to his right to find Bonnie. That’s when it clicked. He was Freddy Fazbear himself. That’s when he remembered what happened. He was murdered and most likely stuffed in the suit to rot. His being filled with anger and the need for vengeance. Suddenly a puppet mask appeared in his limited vision, making Jake flinch internally. The phantom-like hands caressed his face and a smooth voice came from the Puppet.  
“Are you in there?” It asked, its black eyes scanning Jake’s face.  
“Yes.” Jake replied in Freddy’s low singing voice. The puppet nodded and moved to Chika and then Bonnie, looking into their eyes too and talking to them in low voices. Jake could faintly hear Bonnie and Chika’s responses and their voices sounded like Westley’s and Tawny’s voices mixed with Bonnie and Chika’s singing voices. He faintly wondered if that was how his voice sounded. His original voice mixed with Freddy’s deep singing voice. Soul flinched again when the puppet’s face was in his again and that smooth voice came out.  
“I have placed your souls in these suits as a gift for you. The security guard was the one who murdered you. Nobody knows…” The Puppet said before fading away, his presence gone and they were left with each other as company. Their mobility was turned on suddenly and they could move freely around the place. Jake turned to Chika and then Bonnie who looked back at him. None of them knew why that strange puppet placed them into the suits or why they couldn’t move on to the afterlife but they knew one thing… they would get revenge.  
oOo  
Their revenge was halted though when the suits started oozing blood and started to stink and the place was shut down for the time being. The suits deactivated and they were stored in the back room until the place was re-opened months later after the bodies were disposed of and the suits cleaned up. The kids inside were still itching for revenge. Since the grand opening of the ‘New and improved, Freddy Fazbear’s pizza’ there had been six security guards. Bonnie and Chika had been killing each of them as quickly as they could.   
When the Seventh security guard that month came in at 12:00, Bonnie (Westley) went to investigate. He managed to make his way into the door of the security guard’s room but had the door shut on his face. Frustrated, he went back to the stage and got Chika to help. By now the security guard knew they were out to get him and they moved from room to room in hopes of finding an opportunity to stuff that man into a suit and leaving him to die alone like they did.   
oOo  
Around the fourth night of that security guards shift, Jake (Freddy) started to come out, frustrated at his friends failed attempts and at the security guards knowledge. They moved simultaneously until Jake found himself in Pirates cove and the familiar face of Foxy sticking out, looking for something he probably wouldn’t find.  
“Freddy?” Asked Foxy. Jake noticed the familiar sound of Tony’s voice mixed into Foxy’s gravelly voice. So they had all been trapped in the suits.   
“Tony?” Jake asked, hopefulness filling his robotic body, Foxy flinched at hearing the name but it nodded and looked sadly up at Freddy who gave the robot a sympathetic look. Jake could only hope that Tony wasn’t the last one alive and had to watch them all be killed.   
“What are you doing here?” Tony asked.  
“Were hunting the security guard. We’re getting revenge.” Jake declared. Foxy’s yellow eyes lit up and the camera turned on just as Freddy left. Foxy took a look at the camera and bolted down the hallway and into the room of the security guard, only to find the door closed. Bonnie and Freddy suddenly appeared behind him and Foxy started banging on the door. When the lights went out, they could hear Freddy’s jingle start playing in the background and then the door opened. Freddy and Bonnie let out an ear piercing laugh and Foxy leapt at the man, biting his arm until it was half off. Foxy used his hook and ripped open the man’s other arm and once he was definitely in a lot of pain, they carried him to a broken down animatronic suit and half stuffed him inside. Once the job was finished, they were happy to go back to their posts and shut down, Foxy going back to Pirates cove and Chika, Bonnie and Freddy went back to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! Chapter two! If it wasn’t clear, the security guard at the end was the killer. I didn’t exactly know how to put that into the story so I decided to clear that up down here don’t forget to favourite and review! Thanks!!  
> -Faithfreedom


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Thanks for the Kudos and comment!! I’m glad your liking the story!!

Seven years and two shut downs later, a new security guard named Hani Nicole went in for her first shift. She had seen this place on the help wanted ads almost every other week and decided to see what was really going on. She had also heard that a former security guard died on the job for unknown reasons which shut the restaurant down. There was lots of mystery surrounding this place and she decided that she would unravel the truth. She stepped into the building and the first thing she noticed was he dust and spider webs scattered around the place. She knew the place was just re-opening again but shouldn’t there be some sort of cleaning crew? Anyway, she walked through the place with her flashlight and down the west hall into her office. She then sat down and pressed play on the training tapes the company had left her.  
“Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?   
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." She made a grunt of displeasure. That didn’t sound too good.  
“Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.   
So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?” She spit out a little coffee when she heard that. Maybe she would just keep the doors closed for the night…  
“Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll m-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.   
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. “She was left in uncomfortable silence once the tape ended. What did she get herself into?   
She pulled open the cameras and started checking each one, checking the show stage and the dining area first. All three robots were sitting silently on the stage until all three simultaneously looked her way. She let out a scream and dropped the tablet she was holding and running to close the doors. This was a bad Idea! She was so out of there! Once she got over her panic, she returned to her seat and pulled up the map to see the energy was draining fast.   
He said something about conserving power right? She was sure he did, so she quickly opened the doors and checked the stage again. She was distraught to find Bonnie was gone and that damn fox from pirate’s cove to be half out of his curtain.   
She tried to control her breathing as she searched for Bonnie on the cameras. When she finally found Bonnie, she sighed in relief but it was short lived because just at that moment, Foxy stuck his head in her door and let out a screech.   
She screamed and burst into tears, fear and despair wracked her body. She instinctively buried her face into her knees and tried to be as small as possible. Foxy was stunned by this reaction. Normally people just screamed until he killed them but this was a girl. She was different and that made Foxy (Tony) curious. Anyway, they were sure it was a man who killed them. The voice who sang was male. He approached her with caution, well aware that she was absolutely terrified of him but he wiped a tear away from her face with his hook and looked her in the eye when she looked up in fear.   
“What are you?” She asked, taking him aback. Nobody had spoken to him at all before since the incident happened.   
“I-I…” He stuttered, backing away slowly from her.  
“Wait! Don’t go!” She cried, her fear going away as curiosity took over. Foxy stopped and looked at her with sadness pooling in his animatronic eyes.  
“What’s your name?” She asked.   
“Tony.” He replied before running into the hall where he met Bonnie.  
“Did you kill her? He asked.  
“No. She knows something. She knew I wasn’t actually Foxy.” Tony said, excitement coming into his voice.  
“Really?” Westley asked.   
“Yes.” Tony replied and both of them went back to their original places, leaving Hani alone until the next night.  
oOo  
The next night, Hani walked into Freddy Fazbear’s pizza with a little more confidence, though she quickly ran to her office and took a sip of her coffee. She pushed play on the second recording that was left out for her.  
“Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place.” She pulled her tablet into her hand as the phone guy continued.  
“You know... Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?   
I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.   
Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.” She barely noticed that the phone guy stopped talking, instead she was watching Chika and Bonnie leave the stage.   
Once they disappeared from the camera’s vision, she checked Pirates Cove. She quickly spotted Foxy, shyly peeking out of his curtain and up at the camera. Suddenly she heard breathing in her room and she looked to her right to find Chika and Bonnie standing just inside the door. Her breath hitched in her throat and she froze. She looked into the purple and red eyes of her attackers and gave them the best smile she could.   
“What are your names?” She asked, stunning the two robots.  
“What did you ask?” Chika asked.  
“I want to know your names.” She replied.  
“Chika and Bonnie.” Bonnie said. “Foxy was right. This girl is weird.”   
“Do you mean Tony? And I meant your names not the animatronics names.”  
“Our names?” Chika said softly.  
“I’m Westley and that is Tawny.” Bonnie said, suddenly looking less scary.  
“Why are you guys here?” She asked but the two animatronics were gone. She sighed in mild irritation and opened up the video feeds.   
She immediately checked the sound stage to find both Bonnie and Chika standing up on the stage. Her hypothesis was right. They weren’t just malfunctioning robots. They were spirits of kids who wanted revenge for their murder. She put down the tablet and stood up, leaving the room and made her way to pirate’s cove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> -Faithfreedom


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 4!! I hope you enjoy!!  
> I don’t own anything!

She walked into the dark room and went for the curtain.  
“Hey Tony?” She asked, slowly pulling the curtain open. Foxy’s dirty face poked out before she could open it much, making her jump. Foxy’s golden eyes stared intently at her, as if it was trying to figure out why she wasn’t scared of him.   
“Hi.” She said a little shyer.  
“Hi.” Foxy said, even shyer then Hani did. “What do you want?”  
“I want to know why you guys are trying to kill me.” She replied. Foxy thought about it for a second before looking down at her and exiting the curtain.  
“It was a long time ago. My three friends and I were here to watch the robots when my friend Tawny had to go to the bathroom. When she finished, we went to go back but a golden Bonnie stopped us. At the time I didn’t think about it but the suits don’t move off the stage or around anywhere in the daytime so there was no reason for the golden Bonnie to be in that hallway. Anyway he led us to the back room and locked us in there and then he murdered us. One by one. We’ve been trying to kill him ever since but we can’t know for sure. That’s why we killed the others. But… not you. You somehow knew we weren’t what we seemed and we have no reason to kill you because you’re a girl and the guy who killed us was a man.” Foxy explained.  
“That’s too bad. I’m sorry.” She said and to Tony’s surprise, she hugged the cold metal that was his body. Tears dripped down her face and onto the cold metal. Tony froze for a second but embraced the hug and wrapped his metal hands around her back, resting his large, scary head on her shoulder. When she let go, she looked up into his eyes. He stared sadly back at her.  
“I’ll help you be free again. I promise.” She said just as her alarm went off, signalling that her shift was over and she could go.  
“Thanks for sharing that with me Tony. I’ll be back tomorrow okay?” She said.  
“Okay. Good bye… uh…”  
“My name is Hani.” She said with a smile and left to get her stuff. Foxy watched her leave before going back into his curtain.  
oOo  
When Hani got back home, she went straight to the internet and looked up Freddy Fazbear Pizza. If she scrolled down the page a little she found several news clippings, telling her about incidents that occurred at the several pizzerias. The first one reads as follows:  
Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found  
Four local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. The children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."   
That explains the four animatronics being haunted. She then moved on to reading the next clipping:  
The second set of clippings read as follows:   
Four children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.  
The four children who are linked to an incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. 'It's a tragedy.'"   
So what Kid said was true and the man lured the kids to the back room. Thankfully he was imprisoned so the ghosts didn’t need to kill any more security guards. She then moved to the third set of clippings which read as follows:   
"Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation.  
Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots. Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent alikened them to "reanimated carcasses".”  
So their bodies were stuffed into the suits. That’s why the pizzeria had been closed for so long before she got the job. She then moved to the fourth and final set of clippings which read as follows:   
"Local pizzeria said to close by year's end.  
After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end. Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company. 'These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on.' - CEO"  
That’s why it closed. Her question was, what was, “the tragedy that struck there many years ago?” She couldn’t wait to go back that night. She printed off the clippings and moved on to trying to figure out how to bring the kids back or set them free.  
oOo  
She happily walked through the Pizzeria just as the clock struck 12:00 midnight, waving to the animatronics on stage and peeking into Pirates cove to say hi to Kid. She then went to her office and put in the third tape.  
''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.   
Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.   
Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.” So this guy knew of the other people who died. He seemed so calm about it, it would’ve scared her if she hadn’t known the ghosts were actually kind. She turned off the tape player and went out and into pirate’s cove.   
“Hey Tony?” She called and the animatronic poked his head out of the curtain.  
“Hi Hani.” He replied.  
“I found out earlier today that the man who killed you guys was sent to jail already.” She said happily. The robots eyes lit up in a human-like way.  
“Really?” He asked.  
“Ya I think so. There were news clippings on the internet.” She replied. They continued to talk about what Tony’s life used to be like. The poor kid was starting to forget some details but enjoyed to tell her everything he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) Please review, follow and favourite!! See you guys next time!   
> -Faithfreedom


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 5!!! Hope you enjoy!!   
> I don't own five nights at Freddy's!! :)

After Hani left Pirates Cove to go home, Foxy went out to the stage area and looked up at Freddy, Bonnie and Chika who had been silent and still the past couple nights.  
“Hi.” Tony said shyly.  
“Hi Tony.” Have you been talking to that security guard?” Jake asked from the centre stage.  
“Ya. She’s trying to help us. She found out that the man who killed us was sent to jail. We can relax now.” Foxy said happily.  
“How do you know she’s not lying to protect herself?” Freddy asked. Foxy looked distraught.  
“Why would she?”  
“Because she doesn’t want to die. She thinks that becoming friends and promising that she can save us is going to keep her alive but it won’t work. On her last day, I’m going to kill her and stuff her in a suit. We don’t know that the person who killed us was a man or a woman. She could very well be the one who killed us.” Freddy said harshly, making Foxy scurry back to his curtain and look into the mirrored walls that surrounded the place.   
He could see the robotic suit but underneath he could see the red haired boy he used to be. He sent his hooked hand into the glass, letting it shatter around his metal feet. Was he being tricked? Was this girl tricking him so she wouldn’t die? Was it all a lie?  
oOo  
Hani walked into the pizzeria happily again, still thinking about how she would help these kids escape the animatronic prisons. She walked right past the stage where Freddy was glaring at her as he walked by. This was her fourth day. She was going to be moved to the day shift after five days so she wanted to hurry up and figure out how to help these kids before it was too late. She went into her office and stuffed the fourth tape into the machine.   
“Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *Freddy’s chime plays*. You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static* Hani stared blankly at the tape. That was the animatronics killing him. He was dead… Who was that man? Suddenly she heard a creek, so she spun around to see Foxy standing in the doorway. His mouth was gaping open and he stared at the tape player.   
“That was the guy…” Foxy muttered, a fierce pain burning in his eyes.  
“The guy… who killed you? How do you know?”  
“His voice. He was singing when he killed us… We already killed him…” Foxy said, remembering that night when they all ganged up on that man and stuffed him in a suit.  
“Are you okay?” She asked.  
“No. I want you to tell me something… Are you scared of me?” Foxy asked.  
“No Tony. I’m not scared of you. What would make you think I was scared?”  
“Freddy told me you could be lying to me. That you could be trying to save yourself.”   
“That’s untrue! I really want to help you Tony! I really do!” She said, trying to make him believe her. She really meant it. She really did want to help.  
“Okay. I believe you.” Foxy said. “I don’t think you should come back though. Freddy is going to kill you tomorrow. He thinks you could be the one who killed us.”   
“What if I talk to him? She asked.   
“I don’t think that will help.” He said   
“I’m so close to figuring out how to fix you guys… to set you free! I can’t leave now!”  
“You have to… Or I’ll k-kill you.” He said, looking hurt but determined. Tears welled in Hani’s eyes before she left.  
“I’m sorry Hani. You’re an amazing person.” Foxy muttered once she was long gone. Foxy went back to his cove to find that marionette who visited him when he became Foxy.  
“What are you doing here?” Tony asked.  
“Is it true you want to be set free?” He asked, his mask just as shiny as before, even in the passing years.  
“Yes.” Foxy replied. The Puppet looked conflicted and disappeared, leaving Foxy in silence.  
oOo  
Freddy was wandering the restaurant, walking in and out of the bathrooms and into the dining area, backstage and west hall when the puppet appeared in front of him, looking at him with his blank stare and creepy smile.  
“Would you like to be set free?” His voice sounding smooth and sad.  
“Yes. If it’s possible.” Jake responded. The Puppet faded away.  
oOo  
Chika was in the kitchen when the puppet appeared before her.  
““Would you like to be set free?” The puppet asked brokenly.  
“You can do that? Ya!” She answered. Then the puppet faded away.  
oOo

Bonnie was in the supply closet when he was met by the puppet. It asked the same question it asked all the other animatronics;  
“Would you like to be set free?” It asked, sounding like it was in tears.  
“Ya. That would be awesome! You could really do that?” He asked. The puppet only nodded before disappearing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Make sure you check out the song Nightmare by Natewantstobattle! I wrote this when I was listening to that 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last chapter! How exciting! I hope you like it!

That morning when the owner came in at 7:00, he found the stage empty. He raced around the restaurant looking for the animatronics. They were programmed to be back in place at 6:00. He searched everywhere and finally found each animatronic, shut down in different areas such as the supply closet or the kitchen. He quickly moved the animatronics back onto the stage but couldn’t figure out why they so suddenly shut down in the middle of the night and why they wouldn’t turn on.   
oOo  
That night, The Killer came back, not knowing what he was walking into. In his hand, was a jug of gasoline and a pack of matches. He would destroy these haunted creatures just as they had tried to kill him so long ago.   
He walked into the back room, preparing to start pouring gasoline around the place. He poured gasoline onto the Springlock suit first and then onto the floor but was stopped by four apparitions appearing in the doorway, stopping him in his tracks.   
The ghosts of the four kids he killed years and years ago stood blocking the door. The brown haired kid stepped forward, making the killer panic and run to the other side of the room but when the ghost followed him, he ran to the Springlock suit and climbed inside, not worrying about anything but escaping the ghosts. He started to laugh when the ghosts froze, smiles playing on their faces.   
He was safe! They couldn’t get him in… he realised seconds before the suit crushed him that the suit was dangerous when it was wet. His screams tore through the building and he collapsed as the hard metal inside crushed his body. This time the ghosts were sure he was dead. They disappeared, the world fading to black in their eyes and this time they hoped they wouldn’t wake up.   
oOo  
Hani walked into the building at the required time, despite Foxy’s warning she was ready to face Freddy and help save the kids. She walked into the show stage to find the robots shut down, eyes empty of all life. It was like the spirits of the kids were gone. She headed over to the Pirate Cove and pulled the curtain open slowly.   
She looked inside curiously and found Foxy in the same state as the other animatronics. His lifeless eyes a dull yellow instead of the golden colour they used to be.   
She walked back to her office, pushing the last tape into the tape player and instead of the “Hello, Hello.” That usually greeted her, strange screeching and grinding noises played, a deep voice talking gibberish until the tape cuts off in an animatronic scream.  
She shrugged her shoulders, figuring it was the aftermath of Freddy, Chika, Bonnie and Foxy killing the phone guy so long ago. Halfway through the shift, all her lights went out and a marionette figure appeared in front of her face. She stared up at it, fear filling her body. She tried to swallow the fear but tears welled in her eyes against her will.  
“Don’t be afraid. There free.” The puppet said in a smooth voice, thin black finger wiping away her tears.  
“What?” She asked, trying to focus on the puppet mask and not crying at the same time.  
“Their free. They were trapped and now they are set free” The Puppet whispered.   
“What? You set them free?” She asked hopefully, eyes scanning the puppets smooth face. The puppet just nodded and faded away. She stared at the spot the puppet was moments before in awe. They were free. They are free.   
That night she left the pizzeria and decided she would never go back. Her job was done and the kids were set free. Now they could sleep in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps it up! Sorry if the ending is bad. I hate ending stuff but everything has to come to an end. The whole story idea came from Natewantstobattle’s song Nightmare so be sure to check it out! It’s amazing!! I hope you all liked my story!! Let me know if I messed something up or left something unsolved. I wrote this at like 2am :P Also let me know if I should continue making stories like this or not :) Maybe I could make a sequel? Please no mean comments :) Thanks for reading, reviewing and the favourites!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that sums up the first chapter! I hope you all like it! Let me know if I should continue! Please no mean comments  I have a tendency not to listen to them. Constructive criticism is welcomed    
> -Faithfreedom


End file.
